<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rhythm of your heart by illea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196757">rhythm of your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/pseuds/illea'>illea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/pseuds/illea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray and Sara are sent on a solo mission, he can't hide his feelings any longer.</p><p>(prompts: sara lance, ray palmer, Mozart's first concert)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ray Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>we didn't start the fire</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rhythm of your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missions had never scared Ray. Sure, time travel was a big responsibility, but it was worth it to help so many people. And the Atom suit kept him safe—well, most of the time.</p><p>Too bad the Atom suit couldn’t help him with this. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so nervous.</p><p>“Why can’t I go with you?” Nate whined. “You’re breaking up the Time Bros!”</p><p>“We need you on the ship to QB,” Sara said. “You’ll know better than anyone if something goes wrong. Plus, it’ll be faster with just me and Ray.”</p><p>Amaya gave Nate’s arm a comforting squeeze and he suddenly seemed much happier at the prospect of staying on the ship.</p><p>“Everyone else, stay here and try not to cause trouble," Sara continued. "We could use an easy win so the Time Bureau gets off our asses.”</p><p>“You got it, Captain,” Mick said, already downing a beer. The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“Fasten your seatbelts, legends! We’re going <em>Bach</em> in time,” Sara whooped, her hair swooping over her shoulder as she turned and headed for the fabricator.</p><p>“Mozart and Bach weren’t even alive at the same time!” Nate shouted. Sara didn’t dignify him with a response. Nate huffed and clapped Ray on the shoulder.</p><p>“Good luck, buddy.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ray said earnestly. He would need every bit of it.</p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🚀</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>“I’m in,” Sara said into the comms. “All clear.”</p><p>Ray shrunk himself down and zoomed towards the seats where Mozart and Nannerl were preparing to play. He was momentarily distracted by Sara, standing at the edge of the room laughing at something one of the other guests had said. She brought her hand to her chest and glanced up at the man under her eyelashes. God, she was beautiful.</p><p>The man’s eyes drifted down to Sara’s chest. Admittedly it looked better than ever in the square-necked gown Gideon had crafted, but even Mick had managed to keep his eyes on her face. At least while she was looking.</p><p>“Ray, where are you going?” Nate whispered into the comms. “Mozart is that way.”</p><p>Ray continued his course toward Sara and yanked the man’s wig gently—which in the Atom suit, was still enough to pull his eyes away from Sara’s chest.</p><p>“Back on course,” Ray said, heading straight for Mozart's violin. He flew inside one of the f-holes and grabbed the edge, poking out just enough to cut the closest string. It sprang back and curled, enough for Ray to grab it and fly out.</p><p>Mozart noticed immediately and stood up, whispering to his sister before rushing into another room. Ray followed him down the hallway and hid in the next room over, returning to normal size.</p><p>“I’ve got the string,” Ray said. “It’s definitely dwarf star alloy. I don’t know who was planning to come back for it, but they’re out of luck.”</p><p>“Great job, dude,” Nate said. “Distant high five.”</p><p>“I’ll be right in, Sara,” Ray said, already removing the Atom suit. He changed into the three-piece blue velvet outfit that Gideon had made. The waistcoat was covered in gold brocade and Ray couldn’t help smiling. It wasn’t his usual look, but he felt a bit like a Disney prince. Who wouldn’t be happy about that?</p><p>He made his way down the hall and back into the party, where Sara had escaped from her suitor and was admiring the food laid out on one of the tables. Ray walked up and placed his hand softly on her elbow.</p><p>“Nicely done,” Sara said, offering him a tight-lipped smile. “Should we get out of here?”</p><p>“Don’t you want to see the show?” Ray asked. He lowered his voice, leaning in, but he couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice. “It’s Mozart!”</p><p>“You like classical music?” Sara asked, stepping back to refill her cup of wine. She held the jug out to him but he shook his head.</p><p>“I listen to it while I work sometimes,” Ray said. “It helps me focus.”</p><p>“Of course it does,” Sara said. The wine had stained her lips a soft pink and his eyes kept floating down to look at them.</p><p>“Fine,” Sara said, placing her cup on the table. “We can stay if you answer one question for me.”</p><p>“Of course!” Ray said, too excited at the prospect of seeing the show that he forgot to consider what exactly he was agreeing to. Sara smiled, wide and mischievous, before leaning in.</p><p>“Did you pull on that man’s wig?” she asked. Ray’s face immediately flushed and he stepped back, putting some space between them.</p><p>“He was being inappropriate,” Ray mumbled. Sara held in a laugh and Ray looked away, pretending to survey the room as he tried to pull it together. Sara put a gentle hand on his arm, waiting for him to face her.</p><p>“You know I was only flirting with him to get in here, right?”</p><p>Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. She looked up at Ray and he met her gaze, his heart skipping a beat at her bright blue eyes. He couldn’t fight it anymore—he started to lean in, catching himself just before their lips met.</p><p>He started to pull back but Sara fisted her hand in his jacket and yanked, pulling him in. Her mouth was soft and warm and hungry. Ray felt something strange spark in his stomach and he grabbed her waist, pulling her body against his. Her massive skirt got in the way and he cursed. Sara laughed into his mouth and he immediately knew he would do anything to feel that again.</p><p>“Uh, guys?” Nate said, his voice crackling over the comms. “As much as I love what’s happening, I don’t think most people in the 1760s feel the same way.”</p><p>Sara pulled back and looked around, her hand still clutching Ray’s lapels. People were staring and whispering, their expressions ranging from surprise to discomfort to outrage.</p><p>“Should we get out of here?” Ray asked. Sara shook her head, stepping away from him but sliding her hand into his.</p><p>“He’s my husband,” Sara said loudly, facing the crowd. She waved at a few of the courtiers who were still staring and they turned away, embarrassed.</p><p>“Your husband, huh?” Ray asked. He couldn’t help the dopey smile spreading across his face.</p><p>“Shut up,” Sara said, but she was fighting a smile too. “You wanted to see Mozart, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Ray said. They found a pair of chairs off to the side of the room and settled in, Sara’s hand never leaving his. Mozart rushed out, his violin perfectly restrung, and smiled brightly at Nannerl.</p><p>As Mozart lifted his bow and began to play, Ray couldn’t help watching Sara’s reaction. Despite her earlier protests, she was just as enthralled as he was. Ray lifted Sara’s hand and brushed his lips across her fingers. She snapped out of her trance and gave him a quiet smile, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>Later, when Ray told the story of witnessing Mozart’s first concert, it was this moment that he would remember most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another quarantine fic challenge with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters">jessequicksters</a>. I love these two as friends, but this was pretty fun to write!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>